Those Dimensions
by wiccangirl
Summary: Something big is going on, many things revealed, portals are opening all over the place, and people are disappearing. Funny goodies, Buffy crossover. Reviews if you would!


Those Dimensions  
  
I do not own Buffy, ok! Or any other characters that are from other books, films, or TV shows!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Giles stared bleakly at the books that lay spread across the table. Looking back and forth, from the books, then to the youngsters gathered around the television, dropping crumbs from the Pizza that they were munching on, whilst laughing and telling jokes that they had heard earlier on in the day. Giles cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Well, I've gone through nearly every book in this house but, it appears that there is nothing relating to this subject." He waited till the youngsters noticed that he had started to talk, for he had been reading for three or more hours.  
  
"But Buffy and I definitely felt something and saw something. It was big, really big. There's got to be something, somewhere." Willow exclaimed as she turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"yep" Buffy said, gulping down her last bit of pizza. "I've lived through the end of the world twice, but I've never seen and felt anything so strange. I don't know if it was good or bad."  
  
"I will have to see who I can contact about this for further information." said Giles deep in thought.  
  
There was a knocking at the door. Xander got up and shouted "Ah, finally. More pizza anyone?" He opened the door to find not the pizza delivery guy, but Montoya.  
  
"Hey Montoya" He said, with a slightly disappointed look on his face. "I was expecting you to be a pizza delivery guy or some ugly daemon." He joked. But Montoya stared straight at him with folded arms. "Sorry, come in." A red blush spread over his face, as he had always had a thing for Montoya.  
  
Montoya was probably one of the prettiest girls that he or in fact anyone had ever seen. She had really blond hair, it would shine in even the darkest of lights. Her eyes were frosty blue, she had pure soft skin and an amazingly curved figure. She was a mysterious woman, for she had never, even till this day, known what she was, in terms of species. The only thing she knew was that she did not come from this world, let alone this dimension. And that she was raised in Kent, England. But her attitude did not match her beauty. Montoya and the rest of the gang had met some years back in the Bronze, she was one of the local singers there and had the most amazing and unique voice. The friendship started in a dark alley when she was caught fighting with a gang of vamps and took them out in seconds. And because the Scoobies could always do with more slayer strength they adopted her from there.  
  
"Thanks." She replied.  
  
"That's not pizza." Said Buffy in a silly way, as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Buffy. How's life?"  
  
"Oh, holding up. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Montoya asked.  
  
"A friends." Replied Buffy.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Montoya slumped down in a chair making herself at home.  
  
"Ah Montoya, perhaps you could help us with something?" Giles asked. Montoya jumped a little, as she did not see him when she came in.  
  
"Yeah and that would be.?" Montoya asked waiting for a reply.  
  
"Have you experienced anything strange lately?"  
  
"Throughout my three-thousand years of living, I have seen many things." She paused remembering that humans live a shorter life, and anything defining the word 'lately' would mean the other day or last week, plus she also had a terrible memory and the pause gave her time to think.  
  
"Well yeah, last week actually." She said distracted by her thoughts.  
  
"Could you possibly tell us what it was?"  
  
"Sorry, when I came home from work, I found my landlady standing outside my door waiting for my rent payment, so as you do, I went in to get it, but there was no wall. Just a blurry shimmer where the wall that divided my bedroom and bathroom was - "  
  
"And what exactly did you do at work that night?" Xander joked.  
  
Montoya just sat there thinking for a second. Not actually hearing what Xander had just said, she continued: "We both stood there shocked, then she turned around and said: 'I don't know what you've been up to, young lady. But I do know this. You're outta here! I've had enough of your goings on'" Montoya mimicked. "On the subject that I have now got nowhere to stay.." They all sat watching her knowing what she was intending. For she was always in need of loans, but know one really wanted to give her anything because of her 'in your face' attitude. She only paid it back by the occasional saving of someone's life.  
  
"Anyone? Please? Just for a night or two or three?" She begged. Everyone turned to look at each other.  
  
"Possibly no cupboards this time?" She added  
  
"You can stay in my room if you like." Willow offered. Willow didn't mind Montoya, she was fond of her and found her very amusing in many ways.  
  
"Thanks Will!" Relief lit up her face.  
  
"Anyway, did someone say there was pizza? I can certainly smell it!" Montoya asked greedily.  
  
"Was!" Laughed Buffy whilst looking around for more food.  
  
"Well I'm off for the night." Said Giles "I'll catch up with you tomorrow."  
  
"Night" They all shouted.  
  
"Well, I'd better be off too" Said Xander.  
  
"Night." They repeated, not laying eyes on him as he left.  
  
There was a hush over the group as the tiredness swept in.  
  
"So much for pizza and movie night." lamented Willow "We didn't even watch a movie.  
  
"You guys have movie nights?" Asked Montoya. "Damn, I've missed out on so much over the years! Stupid work!"  
  
In the kind of awkward silence that followed, Willow disappeared upstairs as she was dying for the bathroom, only to find herself immediately back downstairs. She had fallen straight through the apparently solid ceiling.  
  
BANG! Buffy and Montoya jumped, then attended to her to see if she was okay. Willow climbed up slowly. "Ow, what happened?" She asked, blowing the stray hair off from her face.  
  
"Looked like you fell through the ceiling." Said Montoya sarcastically, whilst looking up from where Willow had just fallen cautiously.  
  
"Duh! I think I realised that." Willow said, straightening out her clothes.  
  
"You okay?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Peachy. At least you have low ceilings" "I'll go check it out." Buffy and Montoya said at the exact same time. They were always in competition. For they had both equal abilities. "Fine you go, I'll look after Willow." Montoya nodded and went upstairs. After a while she came back down.  
  
"Nothing there."  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy questioned with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I meant everything's normal. No blurry shimmers or anything." Montoya rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think we should discuss this tomorrow, its late and were all tied." She suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
'Another lousy Saturday.' Montoya thought as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Then she remembered that she was staying at Buffy's. She looked at the big empty double bed, then at the clock. It read 13:30. 'Oh well, I'd better get dressed, I don't want people thinking I'm a lazy sod'. She thought. Montoya opened the bedroom door to find a Dawn just about to go into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Dawn"  
  
Dawn jumped, because she didn't notice Montoya creeping out into the hall.  
  
"Ah. Don't do that!" Dawn screeched waving her hands in panic.  
  
"Sorry." Montoya shrugged.  
  
"Its okay. Anyway Hi."  
  
"Um...how long you planning on being in there?" Montoya asked.  
  
"In where? Oh the bathroom. You go first."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be quick."  
  
She was out as quick as she said she would be looking as brilliant as she always did. Dawn was sitting on the stairs looking rather baffled.  
  
"All yours." Montoya said, startling Dawn once again.  
  
"O-Oh thanks, Mon." Taking her tired eyes off the spot she was focusing on.  
  
"Hey, you've seen things right? Well obviously you have, but last night when I was at Jane's, my friend, I swore that I was staying at there, I know I was, I was sleeping in her spare bed, but I awoke in my bed this morning."  
  
Montoya sat next to her on the stair.  
  
"You know Dawnie, that's been happening to a lot off people lately. You should talk to your sis about it. Last night it happened to Willow, she fell through the ceiling."  
  
"Ouch!" Dawn replied in sympathy. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah. She's a tough one, Will. Anyway we'll probably be talking about it later. I'm Sure that we will be talking about stuff like that all day. Doing research and that." Montoya laughed, but cringing at the boring thought.  
  
Dawn and Montoya went downstairs. They heard voices so they followed them into the kitchen, only to find silence and Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya and Faith starring at them.  
  
"Full house then?" Montoya asked sarcastically.  
  
"Morning, sleepy heads." Said Xander.  
  
"A girl needs her beauty sleep!" Montoya giggled.  
  
"Hi Anya, Faith." Montoya said with a smile on her face, pleased to see everyone together.  
  
"Yo, Mon." Faith replied. Montoya and Faith got on like a house on fire.  
  
"Dawn since when did you come home last night? Dawn you know you shouldn't walk home alone, not at that time of night. In fact any time of night" Buffy said in her concerned sisterly way.  
  
"Buff, to tell you the truth, I didn't come home last night, I don't know what happened, one minute I'm at Jane's the next I'm waking up in my bed here."  
  
"Ah, it happened to you as well." Believing her after a moment of thinking.  
  
"I've heard its happening to people all over." Montoya butted in. "People are even disappearing and some are finding themselves at the other end of the world."  
  
"So, it wouldn't be wise to walk into a blurry shimmer." Xander asked seriously.  
  
"Well only if you notice it." Giles corrected.  
  
"Oh crap, sorry guys I've gotta and clear out my stuff, I've have to get my stuff out by three. Meet you later at the Bronze eightish?" Montoya said. She stuffed a baygel in her mouth, waved goodbye and rushed out of the room.  
  
"What stuff? Why is she here? What's going on?" Anya said confused, as always.  
  
"She got chucked out, so she's staying with us for a while." Buffy Replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Where's Mon?" Asked Xander.  
  
"Um. Doing one of the things that she does best." Buffy said pointing to Montoya singing on stage.  
  
"Ah. I hate being me sometimes!"  
  
"Well shall we?" Asked Anya.  
  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, Faith and Anya sat around a table. After a while, there was a loud cheer as she had finish singing Montoya walked across to their table and slid onto a chair.  
  
"Hey. How's people?"  
  
"I don't think we've changed since earlier." Replied Faith.  
  
"Only making conversation." Said Montoya.  
  
"Anyway, sorry I didn't expect to be singing, they had no one else to sing so they called me in at last minute. I've got my stuff back there, is it okay if I bring it round, until I find a place Buff?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't make a mess or leave anything lying around."  
  
"Oh.W-what's going on? Are my eyes deceiving me?" Xander said suddenly, as a shocked look spread over his face.  
  
"No, I see it to." Said Willow.  
  
The people that where standing on the balcony, were slipping through the floor just like Willow the previous night.  
  
"I don't think any daemon did this." Said Montoya.  
  
"Ouch!" Shouted Anya cringing as she watched.  
  
The group were weary to move from their seats (so much for being heroes!). The loud music stopped playing and people rushed to the scene.  
  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
